


Love in Color

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), F/M, Season/Series 02, Soulmates, Sweet, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: You have lived sixteen years in a world of grey, longing to find your soulmate that would grace your universe with color. When the Serpents are transferred to Riverdale, you never expected to find your soulmate mixed in with the bunch...
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Love in Color

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received in February that I posted on Tumblr to celebrate Valentine's day! It's just tooth-rotting sweetness that I hope you enjoy. Tales place during season two!
> 
> Warnings: underage drinking, soulmate au

When you arrived at school that morning, you assumed everything would be normal. That is until you saw the line of motorcycles parked out back with a motley of beat up pickup trucks and sedans, most of which had some kind of snake identifier. You weren’t sure how you could have forgotten that the kids from Southside High had integrated into Riverdale while you were out with pneumonia. You’d been out a full week and had missed the grand entrance of leather jackets and switchblades. 

That was probably for the better. 

Now as you walked inside you felt nerves creep up your esophagus and sit heavily in your throat, making it feel tight. You didn’t have any prejudice against Southsiders, you just assumed they’d have prejudice against you. After all, it was the Northside that had their school shutdown in the first place. 

The rumors of what went down at Southside High had flooded the halls shortly after it was announced that it was going to be shut down. The student body was filled with gangbangers. Violence and drugs were ingrained in the everyday life of the students. An hour didn’t go by where a fight didn’t break out. 

Despite all of this, there was a small bud of curiosity blooming in your stomach. Would you find him now? Your soulmate? No one here at Riverdale High had made you see the brilliant colors that one only saw after they’d met their one and only. Even had sixteen life was set in its boring hues of grey. Your best friend had tried to describe color to you but they found it difficult to convey the emotion one felt when they could finally see the rainbow. 

You were used to the blandness of the world. It was monotonous. Boring. But there was comfort in it. It was still fairly early to find ones soulmate. Most didn’t even see color until college. The thought made you groan inwardly. It could be years before you saw something new. 

Once inside the school you noticed that everyone clung to their cliques. While this was pretty typical, the tightness the groups held were a little different. You were mostly a floater, never sticking to just one group. Your personality made you versatile and you got along with most everyone. It was nice for the most part and you weren’t involved in much drama. 

At least, not yet. 

You could see the mass of black leather jackets crowding around a cluster of lockers. Across their backs were the words Southside Serpents along with a grey double-headed snake that was hissing from both mouths. Your teeth met your lower lip in anticipation only to find that they completely ignored you. You walked by, breath hitched, but none so much as turned to look your way. It was a little disheartening to know that you weren’t even a blip on their radar. 

As you turned your head to continue, eyes away from them, the tallest of the Serpents finally noticed the girl walking past. It was a face he hadn’t seen before, a beautiful face that looked forlorn and lonely. He wondered what had made her feel that way as she retreated into a classroom. 

Fangs hit him on the arm to get his attention. Sweet Pea looked down at his friend before tuning back in to whatever Jughead was droning on about. It was going to be another long week here in the peppy school that despised their presence. 

At lunch you took your lunchbox to your typical seat at an empty table. It was vacant as usual. Normally only you and whoever decided to stray from their packs sat with you. Oddly enough no one seemed to approach the table to join you. Maybe they thought you were still contagious or something. 

You bit into your sandwich, reading over some notes from a class you had missed with a group of leather clad Southsiders sat down around you. Your eyes slowly moved up to see a particularly tall boy in front of you. “This is our table.” He said in a low and angry tone. You stared at him blankly before looking around to see others had sat down around you.

“That’s funny. I don’t see your name on it.” You quipped while pretending to search for a name etched onto the table. 

The Serpent boy scowled at you. “Go run to your friends, princess.” 

You opened your mouth to speak when Jughead walked up with his food. “Sweet Pea, leave her alone. Y/N, you don’t mind if we sit with you?” He asked and Sweet Pea shot him a look to portray the offense in Jughead’s question to her. This was their spot. Why was he asking her if they could be here? 

You shrugged your shoulders, obviously not caring about their presence. “If you want. I don’t care.” You said flatly before giving the stranger that had spoken to you first a pointed look. He just huffed in response and started to eat, not wanting to say anything more. 

This continued throughout the week and you began to learn more and even befriend the Serpents. Toni in particular was very sweet to you and you had quickly become almost inseparable. Fangs was pretty nice as well, always cracking jokes. The only one that seemed resistant to have anything to do with you was Sweet Pea, the one that gave you so much trouble on that first day during lunch. He would barely speak to you, ignoring you most of the time. At first it hurt, but now as you were so used to it, you just found it annoying. 

“You should come to the quarry tonight, Y/N.” Toni said as she flicked back her long pink hair. “We’re having a bonfire. It’ll be fun! A few beers in us and we can all go swimming.” She turned to look at you, smiling brightly. 

You thought about it for a moment before returning the smile, “Sure, Toni. I would love to come out. Will everyone be there?” 

Toni smirked, “just the Serpents.” She said, “Maybe Betty too. She sometimes hangs out with us with Jughead. That’s okay, right? Not worried about being seen with a bunch of snakes, are you?” 

A light laugh erupted from your chest, “You know I couldn’t care less about that. You guys are fun…well, most of you.” You shot a look towards Sweet Pea who was a few paces in front of you. He seemed to sense this and offered up a glare over his right shoulder. 

“He’ll warm up to you eventually,” Toni whispered to her, “just give it some time. I promise he’s a big softy deep down.” 

“I just have to get past the hard bastard coating, huh?” You teased, making her giggle. 

She gave you a brief hug, “I’ll see you tonight then, text me!” 

You grinned, hugging her back, “I will, bye Toni.” 

That night you arrived at the quarry to see a large fire that appeared to be a bunch of different greys and whites. It offered plenty of light even though the sun had fallen about an hour before. You wore a black bikini top with a pair of cut off jean shorts, the black bottoms underneath in case you decided to go swimming. You weren’t sure how serious Toni had been when she mentioned it. 

Fangs handed you a can of cheap beer when he saw you. You thanked him before popping the tab and taking a sip. You grimaced at the taste. It was pretty terrible but it would be worth it for the buzz it’d give you. You were pretty lightweight and after two and a half beers you’d been pretty tipsy. Toni said that made you a cheap date which always made you roll your eyes. 

Sweet Pea was in a sleeveless flannel shirt and gym shorts. You had never noticed how large his biceps were as usually when you saw him he had long sleeves on. You swallowed hard at the sight, watching the muscles flex as he crushed a beer can while laughing with another Serpent. It was strange to see him laugh…nice almost. 

He noticed you staring and flashed a devious smirk. A dark grey blush crossed the tops of your cheeks and you quickly looked away, embarrassed for having been caught ogling him like that. You never knew what to make of Sweet Pea. Toni said he’d warm up to you but he always seemed to callous. He acted like you were a thorn in his side. 

Still the brawny Serpent was easy on the eyes so you suffered his presence whenever you were hanging out with Toni, Fangs, and Jughead. Most days he sat almost directly in front of you at lunch, glowering at the Northsider that had invaded the hearts of his brethren. Although, secretly, if he had to pick any Northsider to hang out with then it would be you. You didn’t treat them differently or look at them like they was scum. It was nice compared to most of the other students. 

The sight of you in such little clothing piqued Sweet Pea’s interest. That and the heart-eyed look you’d been giving his muscles just a moment earlier. How cute you looked when you got embarrassed…He grabbed another can of beer before walking up to you, the same cocky look plastered onto his face. 

“Y/L/N.” He said, looking you over with slow movements of his dark eyes. “Surprised you showed up. This place isn’t too dirty to you Northsiders?” 

You dared to look up at him, face still flushed as you rolled your eyes at him. “I had my tetanus booster a few months ago, Sweet Pea, so I think I’ll survive.” 

He opened his beer and chugged it, a look of disgust crossing your face at the weird display. Once finished he looked back down at you, flexing as he crushed the can and tossed it. He was obviously putting more effort into it then he needed you. “You seem to like it when I do that.” 

A scoff left your lips, “please. I’ve just had too much to drink.” It was an excuse, of course, you were barely halfway through your first beer. You didn’t feel anything yet. Maybe he wouldn’t notice.

But this wasn’t Sweet Pea’s first, second, or even third beer. It was more like his sixth and he was definitely feeling it. He reached out and brushed the stray piece of hair that hand wandered across your face. The very tip of his index finger brushing your skin. 

Color blossomed in your vision, the bright blue of his flannel, his eyes suddenly a deep brown instead of impossibly black. And the fire…the fire was probably the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. Your breath clung to your throat as tears nearly spilled from your eyes at the sheer beauty of the world. 

Sweet Pea was staring at you still, your face illuminated with color suddenly. He realized your bikini wasn’t black but a really deep purple. Well, he didn’t actually know the name of the color, just that it wasn’t black. The two of you stood dumbfounded at the revelation that you were soulmates, destined to be together until the end of time. 

“It’s you…” You murmured softly as your eyes connected once again. There was a silence between you as Toni trotted up happily. 

“Hey you two, I was just-” She stopped, seeing the foreign looks on each other’s faces. “What? What is it?” 

The two looked at her, her once grey hair was now brown with bright pink streaks. “We’re…” You couldn’t even bring yourself to say it, the shock still evident on your face. “It’s…your hair…” 

Toni threaded a hand through her locks, “My hair? What about it?” 

“It’s…so colorful.” You said breathlessly. 

A look of confusion crossed Toni’s face before it dawned on her, “You can see it? The color? You found him!” She then looked at Sweet Pea who also seemed captivated by the pink of her hair. 

“Wait…Sweet Pea is your soulmate?” She asked before bursting into a fit of giggles, “This is perfect! I have to tell Fangs!” She turned and ran to find the other Serpent, laughing the entire time. 

“Want to get out of here?” Sweet Pea asked finally once she had left. “Or suffer those two the rest of the night?” 

You turned back towards him, a wide smile on your face, “I’d love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark/subscribe, or even [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
